Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to polymerization and particularly to a polymerization process for producing nanoparticles of different sizes. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a method and system for improving the rate of polymerization and Nanoparticle production using spinning disc reactors.
Description of the Related Art
Polymerization is a process of bringing about a reaction between monomer molecules in a chemical reactor to form three-dimensional networks or polymer chains. In nanotechnology, a particle is defined as a small object that behaves as a whole unit in terms of its transport and properties. The particles are further classified according to size in terms of diameter; coarse particles range between 10,000 and 2,500 nanometers, fine particles are sized between 2,500 and 100 nanometers and ultrafine particles or nanoparticles are sized between 1 and 100 nanometers.
Conventional polymerization methods employ a disc technology which facilitates the mixing of different polymerizing constituents and also facilitates the transfer of the heat and mass during the polymerization process. The polymerization process uses a spinning disc reactor rotatable about an axis, which results in generation of centrifugal force. In these methods a spinning disc reactor having a stationary plate over the collector surface is used. The use of a stationary plate in conjunction with a spinning plate creates a space between plate and the reactor surface. This distance provides a limited space between the two surfaces of the disc used for rotation of the polymerizing constituents. Due to the limited speed of rotation of the disc used in the reactor, the polymerization process becomes less productive as the speed variations needed for the different fluids are not defined.
In another prior art method, the disc reactor is provided with a collector surface which encloses the disc reactor so that a film of feed solution produced gets collected. However, as some fluids have low viscosity, they stick to the surface of the collector. To remove the accumulated fluid, the disc reactor needs to be stopped which hampers the continuous polymerization process.
Another prior art method provides a disc reactor which has rotating discs for producing a thin film of feed solution and hence, facilitates the polymerization process. The feed solution is fed at the center or near the center of the axis of rotation of a shaft which is attached to the rotating disc. Since the torque is offered at the center or near the center of the rotating disc, the centrifugal force offered to the feed solution is very less. Hence the feed solution takes much time to accelerate towards the corner of the disc which in turn makes the polymerization process much slower.
Hence there is a need for a system and method to increase the rate of polymerization process. There is also a need for a system and method to reduce the production loss incurred due to feed solution accumulation. Further there also exists a need to enhance the effectiveness of the polymerization process.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.